


Kinktober Day Six - Tom Riddle

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: When peeking turns into blindfolding and fucking?
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	Kinktober Day Six - Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> October 6th   
> Kink: Blindfolded  
> Character: Tom Riddle

“Tom! It’s raining!” You whine, pulling the hood of your robe up to cover your head. You hear him giggle from behind you as you both run into the nearest door. “I was very aware it was raining darling.” He comments with a smug smile, his brown hair dripping wet. You roll your eyes at him, leaning up against a freezing stone wall. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” He questions, stepping in front of you.

Your breath hitches in your throat as his knee knocks your legs apart and he presses his body up against yours. “What are you doing?” You hiss at him, feeling his hands slide underneath your tied robe. He just smirks, grazing his hand over your shirt before stepping back. “We’re supposed to be at dinner.” He shrugs, reaching out for my hand as I collect myself and take his hand.

We walk into the hall and sit down at the Slytherin table as per usual. You purposely extend the meal as long as possible when you notice how fidgety he is. He’s turned on. He always is to be honest but he always gets fidgety and handsy when he needs you to just wants to fuck you. 

By the time dinners ended Toms muttering about how many times he could’ve fucked you in the time it took for you to eat. You just rolled your eyes at him and followed him and a few other kids down to the dorms. He shut the door of his empty dorm room with his foot after we’d walked in. You sat down on his bed, back against the headboard as you watched him strip off his damp robe.

He threw it on the floor beside the bed before he also ditched the belt he was wearing. He noticed you staring as he easily tugged the belt off and chuckled at you. “Close your eyes.” He told you as you looked back up and caught his eye. “Why?” You ask him, chucking your shoes onto the floor as well as your own robe. “Because I have a gift for you.” He shrugs so you nod, squeezing your pale blue eyes shut.

“Stop peeking!” He laughs when he sees you open your eyes ever so slightly. You giggle reaching up and covering your eyes with your hands. “I said stop peeking!” He orders when he sees you looking between the gaps in your fingers. He storms over, jumping onto the bed and pinning you down easily. His lips slam against yours, immediately moving his lips in sync with yours as he tilts his head to your noses don’t bump.

“I guess I’m going to have to blindfold you.” He mumbles with a devilish smirk as he listens his tie and pulls it over his head. He also tugs of his shirt at the same time before tying the green tie securely around your head so it covers your eyes and blinds you. You could feel his erection pressing against your inner thigh as his mind wandered to all the things he could do to you now you’re blindfolded. 

“What am I going to do with you Princess.” He mutters out loud, leaning back to admire you before he skims his fingers up and down your exposed legs. He pushes up your skirt, his finger tracing patterns on your upper thigh. You press your spread legs tightly together at the feeling of his hand being so close to your core. He chuckles deeply under his breath, shoving your legs back open this time pulling down your skirt and chucking it across the room.

He teaches up to unbutton the majority of your shirt buttons but is far too impatient so just leaves it so he can see your brakes chest. He takes in the gorgeous sight of you Lacy black underwear before running his finger along the hem. You suck in a deep breath when he dips the finger inside the material. “Tom.” You moan as he pushes the material to the side and exposed your core. He swiftly pushes in two fingers making you jump since you can’t see him. 

Pumping them in and out, scissoring them every now and then he feels your juices coat his fingers before he pulls them out. He licks them clean though you can’t tell. You’re not exactly sure what he does next but you hear him pop open the button on his trousers and pull down the fly. They get discarded on the floor along with his underwear as he slowly pumps his hard cock in his hand. 

You let out a whine when you feel him pull you further down the bed and push your legs open as far as they’ll go. He runs his top along your socked folds, collecting the slick that mixes with his precum before he lines himself up with your entrance. “Ready?” He asks but all you can do is nod your head vigorously. Your senses are heightened now that you’ve lost one. You gasp when he roughly pushes into you in one swift movement.

“Shit.” He groans, bottoming out completely as he feels you clench around him. He only lets you adjust for a few seconds before he’s slowly moving his hips in and out of you. You wrap your legs around his waist and lock them in place when you feel his lips attach to your neck. He quickens his pace, starting to thrust rather quickly and roughly into you making you let out rather loud moans and begs. 

“Tom please.” You never though you’re not sure exactly what you’re begging for. He seems to understand though, snapping his hips into you at an unforgiving pace. You let out a scream of pleasure as he starts to hug your g-spot. “I’m going to cum Tom.” You moan, your hands tugging on his luscious brown locks. “Me too.” He moans as you throw your head back. Somehow, as your orgasm washes over you the pleasure is far more intense now your visions compromised. 

You clench tightly around him when you release, feeling him twitch inside you signally he’s close. Another three thrusts and his white liquid is being sprayed onto your walls. He slowly jerks his hips, milking out his orgasm as you attempt to catch your breath. He never fails to amaze you.


End file.
